Kind of pregnant
by X-Dr.Quinzel-Reylo-X
Summary: Felicity doesn't know how to tell Oliver that she is pregnant


It was just like it was for most nights in the foundry, I was sat at the computer designing a better security system, dig went home a few minutes ago wanting to spend some time with Carly,

The foundry door opens, I here heavy footsteps making their way down the steps, I turn to see Oliver already taking off his green hood and walking towards the case to put his bow away, I turn back to my computer wanting to finish this tonight so I can get some sleep tomorrow that is after I tell Oliver that I am kind of pregnant,

I hate being pregnant if you have never been pregnant it sucks so much, with all the carving's and the weight gain I mean come on I am only 3 months and dig has asked me if I want to help them out in the gym already, and I am so horny it is unbelievable,

I turn back to Oliver that is now dressed in some workout pants and nothing else, he stands behind me and leans down to put his head in my shoulder, I cock my head to the side so that he fits perfectly in the crook of my neck,

'Hey are you alright' he asks, his voice muffled against my skin,

'Yeah I'm fine' I nod as he moves his head off of me and walks towards the back of the foundry,

'Do you want some coffee?'

am making a fresh pot' my eyes widen I horror, no not coffee last time I had that my breakfast came back up to meet my again, I look at him watching him closing moving around the tiny kitchen that dig put in for them, the smell of the thick black hell that has come to haunt me for the past 3 months drift up my nose and I am gone,

once the smell registers in my brain I gag and that was the first sign, I stand up on wobbly feet and stop waiting for the dizzy spell to dissipate, I don't smell it for a couple of minutes and think that I have got away with it, but then I hits me even harder than before,

I rush towards the stairs taking them two at a time and swing the door open , I faintly hear the sound of heavy foot steps behind me but I don't care I need to get to the bathroom now,

I make it just in time to watch my chicken salad I had for lunch end up in the toilet, I close my eyes wishing for this to end, when it does I reach up for the flush and pull sinking to the floor as I go, the faint sound of the music from the club brings me back to reality,

I stand up from the floor and make my way to the sink splashing water in my face and washing my mouth out, I look in the mirror and wish that the bags under my eyes would disappear and my pale cheeks will flush from something anything, thinking that this is the best I am going to get I walk to the door opening it slowly and feeling the spread of cold air making its way into the toilet, I feel goose bumps rise on my skin and I shiver,

Once I make it through the haze that is the clubs flashing lights and the mass of bodies moving on the dance floor I proceed to open the door of the foundry and walk briskly down the clunky metal steps,

'Felicity are you alright, all I saw was you fly out of the door and you were gone, where did you go?' Oliver asks in a frantic pace, concern and curiosity lacing his words, I look in the his shining blue eyes and sigh, there is no getting away with it now,

'It was the smell of the coffee, it just made my ill' I take his hand in mine and squeeze it, I release it letting it drop back down to his side,

'There's something I have to tell you' Oliver looks at my through hooded eyes confusion blanketing his features, I nod my head towards my desk and grab my purse on the way,

'Okay what did you want to tell me?' Oliver asks quickly, trying to get comfortable on the edge of my desk, I open my mouth to say something but no words come out, we sit there in silence for what feels like hours but in reality is only minutes,

'Felicity?' I take a deep breath and open my purse looking for the ultrasound photo I had from when I found out about the little one,

I find it in one of the pockets in my purse, I hold it in my hand memorising the outline of our baby, I hand it over to Oliver and he takes it his hand coming to cover mine,he turns it over in his hand trying to see what I see every morning in the mirror,

He furrows his eyes brows in the cute way that makes me want to lean over and smooth out the wrinkles, then it dawns on him, his mouth opens in realisation and he looks at me with wide blue eyes that I hope our baby will inherit,

He closes his mouth into I thin line that after 2 seconds turns into a grin stretching from ear to ear a glint of happiness makes its way through his eyes, he launches at me and takes me in his arms picking me up and spinning me around, I laugh along with him until he stops abruptly and puts me down,

'oh no spinning, no spinning' one of his large hands makes it way down to my abdomen and stretches out covering the whole surface, he looks down to my small bump and laughs,

'We're going to have a baby' he says disbelief coting his words like snow; he looks back towards the ultrasound photo that is now crumpled in his hand, he goes silent and I start to worry, concern etching its way into my features, he looks back at me and something flashes in his eyes but it is gone to quickly for me to figure out what it is,

'hey, if you don't want this I can always do it on my own' I turn away sadly and try to make my way back to my desk, but something grabs my wrist and pulls me back into a hard chest, arms snake their way around my waist and tighten around my lower back releasing all the air from my lungs in the process,

'No, I want this but I am just worried about what kind of father I might be' I look into the blue pools that have always made me weak at the knees, my arm wiggles its way up his chest and cups his rough cheek,

'Oliver do you love this baby' I ask my voice barely above a whisper,

'Yes, I love it more then anything'

'well then you are going to be a great dad' he hugs me tighter, as if that was even possible and berries his head in the crook of my neck, my hand finds the short strands of hair on the back of his neck and curl around them,

We hear the faint sound of a throat clearing bringing us back to reality I turn my head side ways to see dig standing at the bottom of the stairs looking out of place and I laugh, Oliver looks at me weirdly and then notices the look on Digs face.

'Umm, what's so funny' Dig asks, confusion lining up beside his words ready to help if there is a battle,

'You're going to be an uncle' felicity speaks first running over and hugging a very confused looking Bodyguard.


End file.
